Paws and Claws
by WisperRanger26
Summary: The cat payed no attention to Halt, seeing as the cat was very much like him. It sensed no danger would come to it from Halt. If anything, Halt's bellowing made the cat get even more comfortable on Halt's head. Rated K plus because I forget if there's any swearing. Mostly it's cute fluffiness. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

"And why, pray tell, do I _need_ this...?" Halt asked.

"Because you need it!" Came the answer.

Silence.

More silence.

Will was seriously getting worried.

"So, where exactly did you get it...?" Halt asked.

"From 'Paws and Claws.' " Will said. "They have a no return policy." He continued.

Will was met with more silence. Halt's glare literally made Will stagger back. He bumped into the wall, hitting his head partially hard.

"Oww...!" Will said, rubbing he back of his head.

"Serves you right. Im surprised you don't have an arrow through you." Halt said grimly.

'It' chose that moment to prance up Halt like he was a tree and it curled up on Halt's head purring.

"Gahh!" Halt shouted. "Get that cat off of me!" He bellowed.

The cat payed no attention to Halt, seeing as the cat was very much like him. It sensed no danger would come to it from Halt. If anything, Halt's bellowing made the cat get even more comfertable on Halt's head.

Will couldn't help but fall over laughing. Halt practiacally had smoke coming out of his ears and the kitten was curled up and purring on his head. Long story short, pure laughter acsended onto Will. Unfortunately enough, he hit his shoulder pretty hard when he fell, the result going something like this;

"Halt, you should... See your face, right now! Ohh, my shoulder! It hurts but is is too funny not to laugh to! It's torture!" Will managed to say, holding his shoulder and doing a mixture of laughing and crying.

Halt meanwhile, had other problems to worry about. Like, oh, I don't know... THE CAT ON HIS HEAD!

"Get off me you stupid dumb beast! Ow, ow, ow, retract your claws, that's my head you're clawing!" Halt bellowed.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, what do you think of chapter one? My computer has been confiscated due to certain things involving viruses, so Im basically planning and typing millions of fan fictions, then I'll post 'em all at once! Wooooo! So, on Monday-ish expect a bunch of fanfictions all at once!_

 _Wisper Ranger 26_


	2. Paws and Claws-Chapter 2

Halt looked down at the cat in his lap. It did make a good blanket in the winter, however he'd never tell Will that.

Will had insisted on calling it Sparkle Toes. Halt did not approve. He called it cat, and that was that. Secretly, when no one was around, he called it Fluffy Arrow but... That didn't work with his normal air or disapproval about it so he only called it that a couple times. You know, in case he slipped.

Honestly, he liked the cat. It could take care of itself when he was on missions and it always came back when he let it outside.

It must be hunting, because it was looking a lot plumper lately. His heart stopped as Fluffy Arrow's stomach wiggled.

She was going to have kits.

"Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. I can't have _kits_ running around my house! Why me..!" Halt groaned. "Ugh."

 ***Imma line break***

 _I know, I know, it's short. I feel like I should stop here though. I feel like Halt having a cat is hilarious, much less a pregnant one. *laughs at the humor in the next chapter that I have planned.* Oh yes, you'll like this next chapter. You'll like it a lot. Coffee is involved. Lots, and lots of coffee. Wooooooo!_

 _Wisper Ranger 26_


	3. Paws and Claws-Chapter 3

The mewling of hungry kits filled Halt's cabin and he rubbed his temples irritatadly.

"Why Will. Why did you have to shove _this_ on me?" Halt asked Will, who was trying to get the kits to calm down.

"Admit it, you needed this." Will said, shoving some tags into a bowl of warm milk. Then he proceeded to give the rag to the kits who sucked eagerly. The mother had given birth to an oversized litter, and even Halt wasn't cold hearted enough to leave them to die. So they had to feed them. A lot.

"Um! You seriously think I needed a bunch of kits to look after when I already have to look after your butt?" Halt said.

"Noooo... But you needed animal companionship. Besides Abelard." Will added as he saw Halt about to make an argument.

"But you're already animal enough for me." Halt pointed out.

To which Will had not answer.

"Will, you are paying for every drop of this milk." Halt said. "And you're spending the night in the tree. You may be a full fledged Ranger now, but that doesn't change the fact that I can make you run up that tree."

Will's shoulders sagged as he realized he was going to have to spend _yet another_ night in Halt's famous tree punishment. Yay.

"So, let's name this one Sparkle Fur, and this one Big Eyes, and this one Grim Halt... I mean Awesome King Halt, no? Fine. Umm, Egg Yolk... And-"

"Egg Yolk for a name? Seriously? You need naming lessons. I'm pity that poor child you may have." Halt interrupted.

Will gave Halt a suffering look. "Then I suppose you can come up, with a better name then...?"' Will challenged.

"Ok, this is Echo, Arrow, Mittens, Leopard, Starlight, Barley, Coffee, Cloud, Beetle, Blizzard, and Dawn." Halt said, pointing to each kit as he named it. Will would've laughed at his mentor naming kits but he had to admit, they were good names. Except for one...

"Mittens? Really?" Will asked amused.

"Well you can't name it gloves, that name sucks." Halt pointed out.

"True." Will admitted.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, should Imdo a chapter four or not? Also, what do you think of the kitten's names? There are eleven kits. I don't know how many kits are in a normal litter, but I'm guessing about six to seven. So ya, too many kits. Too lazy too look up my facts. XD Anywho, see ya guys!_

 _Wisper Ranger 26_


End file.
